Tales of Shinji and Reiji
by Madame Pika
Summary: A collection of vaguely related Shinji and Reiji oneshots. Latest: Reiji and Sumomo call Shinji out over how he treats Sumomo after seeing his latest effort.
1. The Westermarck Effect

The Westermarck Effect

If there is one thing I can be certain of, it is that I hate Aniki. I don't want anything to do with him.

That's what I used to think anyway. If I really did hate Aniki that much than for one thing he would be Reiji, not Aniki. Satoshi wouldn't have annoyed me so much either. If I hated Aniki as much as I should do than I wouldn't support his business. I wouldn't call him all the time and I would be using the skills of some other Breeder. They're not that hard to find.

This stupid friend of his has invited herself over. She says that she wants to help me train for the league but it's clear to everyone but Aniki that it's a plan to get a date with him. Even that Gym Leader has said that it's low or something like that. I wasn't really listening. I hate them both, making eyes at Aniki like that. Just as bad as each other. Worst thing is that it's eating up my training time.

That's why I left Tobari City, despite Aniki's promise of extra training. He's usually reliable. Even when he was travelling, he would make time for me even though we'd only see each other once a year or so from when he stated training to when I started to travel with him. When I was a good distance away I started training my pokemon by myself. It was stupid since I was distracted. Is that why I'm thinking about Aniki now? Hope so. Anyway, in my distraction an misdirected attack hit me. I flew back and hit a tree. I was out for what seemed like seconds. Aniki says that judging by how worried my pokemon where it must have been longer.

How long was I out for? Why won't anyone tell me? I have to know so I know what to say to them. Who missed that attack too? They'll need to be punished or I will look bad. I can't even remember what type of attack it was.

Aniki wasn't the one to find me. It was, the Gym Leader I think. They crowded around me swiftly. I wish it had been just Aniki. Aniki shouldn't have called them all out to look for me. I'm not a weakling. Aniki shouldn't be treating me as such. He treats the actual weak with such... useless tolerance too. They call it kindness but how could it be? No one could possibly want to be weak.

Aniki wouldn't see it that way. He's such a fool. How would he see it?

It doesn't really matter what he thinks.

This girl, the latest friend of his is very annoying. She's too much like me. Having him like someone like me in that sort of way... it's the other end of annoying from Sumomo. Surely there are more options out there than weaklings and people like me.

The idea of him dating anyway...

I miss Aniki as a trainer. He was one of the strongest I knew. Before he gave up. It makes no sense. Jindai didn't do to him half of what he did to me. Aniki could have become amazing. He could have just kept the breeding as a hobby and become perfect. He was so close.

Aniki is Aniki. Aniki isn't the stunningly brave and powerful trainer that I was told about nor the ideal I wanted to achieve as I travelled with him. That said, Aniki isn't the doormat that everyone sees him as now. Especially that Gym Leader eating up all his time.

She's talking to him now. "Aniki. Get over here." I don't want her to think that I like people taking advantage of him. He's letting himself become a doormat. I'm the one who is so many years younger but I bet some would say the otherwise. "Aniki." Why isn't he coming? Can't he hear me? That stupid girl better not be distracting him too much.

I wouldn't mind Aniki being a Breeder if it wasn't for the fact that everyone's making him weak.


	2. In Some Ways Its Sad

In Some Ways Its Sad

It's not that I think Shinji is right in how he treats his pokemon or even his attitude in general. I can't say I wouldn't mind not having the hassle of not having to convince people that this really was an accident. In fact, I don't think any of his pokemon have ever turned on him. Not even when he was inexperienced. I just don't think he's wrong.

Sumomo is pretty much the only one who didn't suggest that of our search party. I don't know if she has a better understanding of my little brother or if she was merely being polite for my sake. Either way, she's being really nice about it.

I know I should be grateful that they went out a looked for Shinji entirely for my sake but that conversation... how could they accuse his pokemon like that? Turning on him? Experienced pokemon don't turn on their trainers like that. If they did have that much trouble with him, they could and would just run away. Shinji certainly wouldn't chase after them. I bet that whoever did fire that attack was already wrecking themselves with guilt. They won't reveal them though. The other pokemon will know though. At the moment they're more worried about Shinji than they are about revenge.

My friends know Shinji's pokemon. They have no excuse for making such heinous ideas. I will say something to them when I see them. I'll remind them that they've added to whatever Shinji and his pokemon will come up with. What ever that would be I don't want to think of. Whilst Shinji isn't exactly creative, the levels his punishments can go to...

I shouldn't be thinking about this when Shinji's hurt like this. Even though it's not serious, this will still annoy him. He could be training right now after all.

His pokemon would far rather be battling right now than sitting in the pokemon centre wondering what's wrong. I haven't been able to pass the information on yet. Shinji looked so much worse when we first saw him. Those bruises and the fact that he was just lying there like that. We thought he had some serious gashes too.

It's easy to tell that Shinji isn't that badly hurt. He wouldn't be sending Sumomo all those death glares if he was in much pain. Overall, I'd say that considering that the interruption of training must be on his mind, Shinji seems quite happy.

"Maybe I should ask him for a rematch." Huh? Sumomo?

"You mean Shinji?" She stopped startled. I guess I wasn't supposed to reply. Maybe this is just a consideration and she has no desire to show Shinji that she's not as weak as she appeared in their last battle. If she does though, this could even out things between them and Shinji could start getting along with her and he'll stop mistreating her and I could have them both in the house at the same time and...

She responds anyway. "Yes. If it distracts him from blaming you for..." YES!

"Shinji won't blame me." Not when he can blame his pokemon or my friends. I'm only to blame when it's either my fault or his. "A rematch though could smooth things over between you two."

She remains quiet probably so she can chose the best words. Just as she quietly begins "Reiji san..."

"Aniki." Shinji, please give a rematch a chance.

"... I don't want to help your brother as a trainer. I don't like him very much." But you were the only one who stayed here... "Plus, even if I did impress him in battle, there's more to his anger than that."

"I know but it's a start." She smiles then sighs. Guess she thinks I'm over simplifying the issue.

"Aniki." Shinji will be grumpier if I don't give him my attention soon.

Maybe he's got a good reason to call for me. Maybe they missed something.


	3. Riding the Winds of Resistance

Riding the Waters of Resistance

Hikari leaned over the rail and tried to spot the chonchie and menokurage surface the water as the ferry zoomed past. When they had been going slower lantern, sakurabyss and huntail had been playing in the bow wave. They were too far from the shore and going too fast for that now.

They were going (as you may have guessed) from Houen to Jouto. Hikari had come second in the Houen Grand Festival and was hoping to do better in Jouto for she had learned many things already and was excited of the new adventures awaiting. Part of her had hoped she'd come across Haruka whilst she was there but she never did.

Not far away, a young trainer named Shinji was sitting drinking an orange juice. He had been on far more ships and the novelty of seeing pokemon playing by the side had worn off years ago. Rather sensibly he had taken a book with him to make up for this.

Therefore they had not seen each other.

Shinji looked up and realised that he had run out of drink. He shoved his book into his bag then got up. Slightly worried that his seat would be nicked he decided to ask for help. "Hey, girl." Hikari turned round and immediately he recognised her. He half wondered if starting a conversation would be an idea but then realised exactly where he recognised her from: a far more exciting prospect. "Is Satoshi around?"

Hikari however did not remember Shinji: she had met many people during her life and more so since she became a co-ordinator. "How do you know Satoshi?"

Shinji likewise had met many people on his travels. "He was my rival when I travelled around Sinnoh."

Hikari felt confused. She remembered a rival of her friend's for sure. He was blond haired and eccentric. Suddenly her eyes brightened as she realised exactly who this strange person was. "You're that really mean trainer that Jun kun had a crush on!"

Shinji was shocked. "Who had a crush on me?"

Hikari was sure of it by now. This was defiantly that grumpy rival. "Jun kun from Fubara Town. He fought you in the Sinnoh League. He had a emperte! You found him to be a decent trainer. He never shut up about you. He..."

Shinji interrupted not wanting to hear any more useless stuff but instead get to the important part of the issue. "So some gay friend of yours battled me and I didn't notice his crush."

Hikari laughed "You're just like Satoshi when it comes to romance after all." Then she added "That said Jun kun was kind of innocent. I was never good at telling this sort of thing. He maybe have genuinely thought..."

"I'm really not interested." Shinji was desperate to get away from this trainer who had turned out to be far odder than he remembered not that he ever noticed much about her anyway. "Just tell me where..."

"I don't travel with Satoshi anymore." Wanting to continue conversing, Hikari then added with slight sadness "I haven't since my Sinnoh journey. I travel alone now. It's amazing how many different things you learn from travelling in different ways."

Shinji almost smiled. "Yeah, I used to travel with Aniki. It really..."

"You had an older brother." Hikari then gripped her hands close to her face. "Of course, Reiji san!" She begun to blush and squirm as she said "I'm sorry, it's been a long time. I love nostalgia. I miss seeing you and Reiji san. I haven't really kept in touch much with anyone. How are Reiji san and Sumomo doing?"

Shinji looked down feeling sad and not at all nostalgic. "They're still friends." He had hoped to battle Satoshi so much and now instead he was thinking about one of the most miserable things, going on at the moment in his life.

"That's nice to hear. I liked Reiji san."

"I like Aniki too. His business is going really well. He wants to enter some sort of award."

Hikari smiled happy for her old almost forgotten friend. "And how about you?" She felt that she should add a name on to that but it still eluded her so she remained quiet.

"I battled Jindai again." In his head he added 'three times'. "He asked me to do some things in Johto and Houen before battling him again. I also tried the Kanto Frontier. I'm now equal to Aniki."

"That's so cool."

Glad of the compliment, Shinji nodded and decided to sort out what he'd called her over for in the first place. "Would you mind guarding my seat? I'm getting myself another orange juice."

"Sure. Would you mind getting me some too? Please?" Shinji nodded and went to the bar leaving her in his seat. Soon he was back with two orange juices.

They drank and sat together for a short while before Hikari said "It's amazing how you manage to look so mature whilst drinking through a straw." She had discarded hers but been watching Shinji's drinking for a while.

"It improves the flavour." When Shinji realised that he was being stared at he explained "Orange Juice is like wine in that the flavour can change if put in the wrong temperature, container or so on. I personally feel that white straws are the best but they only have black here." This was of course complete rubbish but Shinji wasn't going to admit that he just liked straws.

That said the air of confidence that Shinji said it with was enough to get Hikari to pick up her straw and honestly think that there was a difference. "I didn't know you liked your drink that much."

Shinji realised that if he wasn't careful his lie would be found out which could happen anyway, knowing Shinji's ability in that area. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Shinji inwardly squirmed at the cliché but it what was done was done.

Hikari wasn't sure what to say then she realised something. "I guess so. I mean I thought you'd be in the arena with the other battlers."

"You can only destroy all the pokemon there so many times before people start refusing to battle you."

"I'll battle you." Hikari was confident that she could at least show off a bit to this trainer. "A three on three with substitutions allowed and ending when all pokemon are unable to fight."

Normally Shinji would point out that really she was mere fodder to him however "I don't have anything better to do. I just get my pokemon from Joi san. I left them with her for a quick rest." They went together.

Joi san gave Shinji his pokemon very quickly and inwardly wished Hikari luck. She'd seen this trainer's 'victims', heard the stories of his 'evil' and was not looking forward to the results of this battle.

When Hikari and Shinji entered the arena it was like a champion had entered the room. People were silently starring at Shinji and curious of Hikari. There was some poking and nudging in the crowds. Very quickly an area was cleared and everyone watched to see the results.

Hikari felt odd. She'd never remembered this trainer being this good. In fact something about a loss to a champion in public came to mind but what it was was lost on her. She hid her fears and asked "May I begin?" Shinji nodded so she called out "Mammoo, Spotlight!"

Shinji had been planning on beginning with one of his new Houen catches but now the chance to give his Dodaitose a work out against a slower ice type than the sort he usually carried was too inviting. He picked out the monster ball without too much further thought. "Dodaitose, Battle standby."

Had Hikari remembered that this was Shinji's starter pokemon she would have been pretty horrified that he was using him. Instead she noticed that it was a fully evolved pokemon with notable signs of firm raising all over it, and said "Wow, you think I'm that good. Thanks." Shinji waited for her to really begin the battle already annoyed. "Charge up Ice Throwing Stone. Don't throw it."

Shinji had been hoping for an attack from Hikari but he wasn't deterred for he was sure a foolish move from this girl was sure to come. "Stay put. You can take whatever she throws." Shinji looked at Hikari and saw no reaction to this statement.

The crowd stayed firm watching without any idea of what was going on.

Hikari waited till the timing was perfect then called out "Ice Armour then Ice Throwing Stone." Immediately long ice spikes rose from Mammoo's back as he swallowed the charged beam. The ice he threw was also a lot more powerful for it.

Shinji smirked. This would be good work out. "Intercept with Hard Plant." He ordered it to test Dodaitose's intercepting skills, not for defence. If Dodaitose lost the battle it didn't matter. As the long roots came out of the ground they came close to the giant ice mammoth taking a unnoticeable amount of damage. Hikari grinned at that thinking that taking in more had been part of Shinji's plan.

Hikari called out "Stop and use Charge." Her hope was that by charging through the roots she could stop this defence.

In the past Shinji would have told Hikari off for such a dumb move, especially on such a slow pokemon, however the current Shinji hated wasting time on such a thing and knew to concentrate on the battle. He waited for the charge to finish, clashing through the roots still up, and giving Dodaitose enough time to finish recharging. "Giga Drain." Mammoo's charge through Dodaitose's roots was, in all honesty, beautiful. In a contest the strong Giga Drain wouldn't have mattered. Many watchers were in awe of this utterly stupid move. "Now use Crunch." It didn't matter where Dodaitose attacked at such an easy range but he was able to find a spot where the fur was not so thick and get it so that Dodaitose would have trouble turning.

Mammoo howled with pain. The sound filled the room and made Hikari wince. She inwardly promiced herself not to mess up again, for the sake of her pokemon.

Shinji had had enough consideration of the time and asked "Does defence really matter that little to coordinators?" It was a genuine question.

Had people not been interested in their battle before then they certainly were now. Here was the trainer they had seen as invincible choosing to battle a coordinator of all things.

Hikari winced. She didn't have much of an answer. "I still have a chance Shinji kun." She closed her eyes to concentrate on a next move. She hadn't had a non-contest battle in a long time. "Awakening Power, now."

"Trying to strike and run." Shinji mused before calling out "Hard Plant." Once again Dodaitose made some hard roots come out of the ground. At this close a range they were able to get right under Mammoo.

Mammoo was not toppled but this attack had completely wrecked his confidence. Dodaitose's grass type move striking in such precision was able to get right under Mammoo's feet and do severe damage.

With the damage already done taking it's tool, after a few seconds, Mammoo fainted. Hikari returned him swiftly hoping to cover up her shame.

Her opponent however wanted to get better out of her and dealt with it the main way he found effective since there wasn't time to experiment in his opinion. "That was disappointing, Hikari." Shinji then returned his starter. "I hope the rest of this battle is better than that." He then thought. "Maybe this would be more your style." He threw a monster ball and a beam of light spread out forming a small black and red pokemon with fangs. "I don't think you've seen Manyula get a victory, Hikari."

Hikari grinned. She was being under estimated. This was her chance. Without a thought she let out her latest ribbon winner. "Magmarashi, spotlight." The fact that she also had a type advantage meant nothing.

Shinji scowled. None of the moves he'd trained Manyula with were particularly effective against fire types. "Begin with Swords Dance." Extra attack felt good however Shinji had forgotten the sort of trainer he was battling.

"Intercept it with Speed Star." Manyula was trying too hard to concentrate on his own attack to notice stars coming at him. "Counter Shield."

Shinji smirked. He had seen this coming since it was a logical move for a follower of Satoshi to come up with. "Keep up the Swords Dance and dodging. I want this to be over with quickly."

Hikari felt confused. Why wasn't Shinji attacking? She decided to change technique. "Flame Wheel."

"Dodge it." Shinji knew that Hikari would keep on changing technique if he kept up this stance and that Manyula was a fast pokemon but that it had already taken a hit. He decided to keep her on her toes some more and take a chance after her next move.

"Counter Shield." Manyula wasn't that close but still closer then Shinji would have liked. The whips of flame spired around Magmarashi's body forming a perfect cage of defence and attack.

"Snow Storm" The most of the ice didn't get to hit Magmarashi but instead melted. That lacked much effect on Hikari's pokemon. Shinji did it more to keep his pokemon in a cooler climate.

"Keep up the Counter Shield and use..."

Just before Hikari could say eruption, Shinji decided he'd had enough. "Return Manyula."

The attack did not fade.

Shinji put his monster ball back in his pocket and brought out his third and final pokemon. "I think my latest capture would suit your abilities well, Hikari. Metang, battle standby." Soon a heap of steal appeared from his latest ball. "Use psychokinesis to break though Counter Shield." Metang had no trouble getting through.

"Eruption." The flames hit Metang steadily but unlike Manyula, Metang had strong defences.

"Iron Wall." Shinji decided to increase the defence with his type disadvantage in mind. "Now dodge it." That said, he wanted to make sure that he had an impressive victory and right now that meant embarrassing Hikari as much as possible. Metang moved out of the way of the flame.

"Smoke Screen. I don't want any more dodging." The smoke flooded the whole room.

"Iron Wall again." He had to admit he was impressed that Hikari could see his plan but he had others. He said nothing though.

She decided to risk it. "Counter Shield." The flames lit up again, this time striking Metang with quite some ease.

"Use Phychokinesis again." This time all of Magmarashi's attacks dispersed. "Now return."

Hikari was surprised. All the pokemon Shinji had used so far were weak to fire types.

It didn't take long for Shinji to send his next pokemon out. The black weasel based pokemon soon materialized once again. "Metal Claw."

"Counter Shield"

Unlike Metal Claw, Counter Shield took a few seconds, plus it was coming from a slower bluckier pokemon. Manyula was able to make a perfect hit and stop the Counter Shield from even happening.

Hikari shouted "Eruption" but nothing happened. She had fallen for Shinji's plan after all. Fortunately that part of her embarrassment was only noticed by her and Shinji.

"Freezing Beam." Being frozen like that must have been humiliating for Magmarashi but with no orders there was nothing he could do. "Metal Claw again." Manyula got in and started shedding away. "Finish it." With Manyula's now highest level of attack in play, the type difference hardly mattered. Magamarashi fainted almost like it was on Shinji's command.

With that, Shinji decided to leave his pokemon out whilst he said this to Hikari: "You could have won that. When battling a pokemon that could and does have the ability pressure, you should be prepared for if you run out of fire type moves. You could have countered with Speed Star."

Hikari returned her pokemon and quietly thanked him. She then made her choice: she had to get at least one of Shinji's pokemon down. The only thing was that she didn't have any more evolved pokemon on her. Then she remembered that one of her pokemon that had done well against a gym leader in the past, was on her. "Mimilop, spotlight."

Shinji wasn't exactly certain what to say as a small bunny pokemon appeared before him. He knew the pokemon well enough. His brother had been asked to breed a couple of them a while back and there had been a few jokes about this.

"Yes. I have faith in Mimilop."

"I won't humble Manyula with with this nonsense." He threw the ball without much care. By now he just wanted the battle over. "Metang. Pursuing attack." Mimilop bearly had time to see Metang before she was hit. She stood her ground though.

"Speed up, Mimilop. High Speed Movement." Mimilop used extra speed this to wisely move far away from Shinji's terrifying mound of floating steal.

Shinji though wasn't that interested in keeping the battle going. "Psychokinesis." The psychic attack dominated the little bunny pokemon causing her to fall in an instant. The battle was over.

Shaking with anger Shinji stated "What a disappointing end to that battle." Shinji then added with more emotion, "I was being light on you and you still failed me. Hikari, you are a useless trainer..."

"That's why I'm a coordinator, Shinji."

He barely heard her, his thoughts filled with anger. "What the hell where you using a Mimilop for? It's one of the most pathetic pokmemon in existence. I had such high hopes at the start of the battle too with Mammoo and that defence." Red faced, Shinji was shouting at her by now, not really caring if what he said made sense. "This after a day of already crap battles... My pokemon learned nothing from that."

Hikari scowled then realising the perfectly annoying defence smiled and said "Mine did!" All of a sudden Shinji calmed down. Not wanting to say anything more he returned his pokemon wordlessly. After staring for a few seconds, he got more of a reply. "I did my best. I'm sorry I couldn't use my best pokemon with you but Potchama needed some rest so I left him at home and he's the only other pokemon I've got whose got battling experience."

Genuinely interested Shinji asked "Where did you get battle experience?"

Completely unaware of what a daft thing it was to say Hikari replied "I battled Somomo san's gym back when Satoshi, Takeshi and I in Tobari City..."

"Winning at the Tobari City gym doesn't take much skill."

Hikari blushed and quietly said "Actually, I lost." Memories were coming back to her and telling her why she had battled Sumomo in the first place.

Shinji clenched his fists even tighter. "What?"

Hikari spoke up, embarrassed but now with spark "I lost. Sumomo beat me but it was a great battle."

"How the hell did you manage to do that?"

Several of the trainers who had stayed around to watch the ongoing drama winched for various different reasons including having lost there many times themselves. Needless to say if Hikari needed sympathy after this, she would have no trouble finding it.

Shinji almost chose then to leave. He had more important things to do anyway. He just hoped that the Jouto region would be more impressive than he remembered it. However he had one more thing to ask his old friend's friend: "Tell me if you see Satoshi again."


	4. Iyashikei

Iyashikei

"The recipe clearly says three oranges, not two."

"Three will make it too orangy." The reply was calm and warm.

"That isn't possible." This reply likewise was calm but lacked the warmth. It felt false though to both people in the discussion.

"Shinji, when you cook I let you cook. Now please let me cook my way." Reiji pulled the bowl towards himself and more importantly away from his brother.

"I thought you wanted me to be more gentle and helpful." Shinji crossed him arms sure that Reiji would 'come to his senses'.

"Trying to make everything taste of orange is not helpful." Then with a thick layer of joy, Reiji added, "Anyway, I just want you to be happy."

Shinji turned around and stomped off to the lounge murmuring how Reiji wasn't trying hard enough in that case. He took out his book and started to read occasionally sending glares towards the kitchen door.

"Don't you two ever get bored of being angry with each other all the time?" Reiji turned to the window to see their neighbour looking in. Shinji kept his eyes on his book. "Sorry, I was just passing by-"

"Passing by in such a way that required you to take a short cut through Aniki's fields."

Reiji smiled content to have his distraction distracted and got on with his cooking. However the neighbour was displeased to be accused of stalking and left continuing to go across his property. Shinji went back into the kitchen. "Can't we put some fences up? It would help keep the babies on our land as well."

"That might be an idea. I think it's better that babies learn to respect each other and the older pokemon though."

Shinji fetched an orange and started slipping bits in whenever he thought Reiji wasn't looking. Reiji rolled his eyes, promising himself to take out two for every bit that he saw Shinji put in. When Shinji got a spoon to 'subtly' stir the orange in, Reiji finally stopped him. "You can cook later."

Shinji waited around then got another two oranges, realising Reiji's 'evil' plan. "If you're going to waste orange on mixing them with other ingredients, at least put plenty in."

"Don't you have some training to do?" Reiji regretted it the second he said it.

"I'm giving them a rest. They've been training all morning. They'll be training tonight too."

Reiji huffed a little, beginning to get annoyed. Shinji didn't notice. Instead he started peeling his oranges trying to look at though he was planning on eating them. "You do that."

Shinji didn't reply. He just smirked glad to see his brother looking so frustrated. "You know if you're going to go off recipe most people would agree with me that the more orangy the better."

Now stirring a little harder, Reiji replied, "You know that book probably really misses you."

"I'm not five. I know books don't have feelings." Reiji quickly looked at Shinji and was disappointed to see that Shinji wasn't pouting. "Anyway a book isn't nearly as..." Shinji stopped talking and then before risking a blush ended with "interesting as you."

"I really doubt you want to spend time with me. I'm not that interesting."

Shinji just continued with his oranges, occasionally slipping one into Reiji's bowl. He actually succeeded in getting most of them in without notice.

"You've never seen this sweet before. What's come over you?" Shinji couldn't take it. He left the room and read the book to distract himself from his brother.

Later, Reiji walked up to Shinji with his finished dish. He give Shinji his portion then asked, "What do you think?"

Shinji took a bite. "Needs more orange." He then proceeded to finish it anyway.


	5. suppression

**Suppression**

Reiji walked past the pokemon centre and sighed. He walked back and checked just to be sure that what he had seen he had seen. The flyer was there: "Unsatisfied with the pathetic challenge at Tobari Gym. Want a real challenge. Come to the Day Care on the edge of the City and ask for the younger brother." The writing was clearly Shinji's and the aim clear. The intent clearly needed talking about. With that, Reiji turned around and walked towards Tobari Gym. Sumomo would need an apology too. The closer he got the more flyers he saw with even some blue tack on the door of the gym itself. Clearly Sumomo was already aware of Shinji's nasty idea.

Sumomo frowned at the sight of Reiji and when she spoke it was almost a growl, "I was wondering when you would get here. Where is that little brat you call a brother?" The ripped up flier was in her hands.

Calmly Reiji replied, "He's at home. Still, not able to travel. Would you like to tell him off with me?"

"It would be a pleasure." With that, they walked together. Every time Sumomo saw a flier, she angrily ripped it to shreds. She muttered, "This is too much even for Shinji."

Reiji apologised.

Sumomo didn't reply. She liked Reiji: he was a good friend, but his inability to control his little brother annoyed her no end. This apology didn't mean that this would be the end of anything. She was sure of that.

As they approached the Day Care they heard a battle taking place. Clearly, the fliers were working.

Reiji put his hand out to stop Sumomo from interrupting the battle. They waited until it was over and watched Shinji cream his opponent.

Sumomo clenched her fists as Shinji gave the following advice to his 'challenger': "Come back after you've got some decent pokemon. I was at a type disadvantage to you."

Reiji coughed to get his brother's attention as the 'challenger' left in tears. He then asked, "What is this about?"

"I need to battle lots if I'm to become a better trainer. That's all. Do you two have a problem with that?"

"No, I don't." Reiji said softly before harshening his voice, "but I do have problems with how you're treating my friends. Whilst I appreciate that you're battling far a way from the babies this time, I'd like it if you treated my human friends with dignity too."

Sumomo asked, "And what's with that advice: come back with decent pokemon indeed."

Shinji ignored Sumomo and kept his eye on Reiji. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

Reiji knew that Shinji would say something like that so he spelled things out for him, "Shinji I don't mind you setting up a gym, of sorts, to bring challengers to you, but you shouldn't bad mouth Sumomo at the same time."

Shinji closed his eyes and smirked. He loved his brother dearly but sometimes he could be so dense. "That's advertising, Aniki. I want the best trainers coming to me so with the fliers to make myself sound as strong as I can I let my ego loose. There's no ill intent."

Taken a little back, Reiji almost apologised, having not realised that yes, Shinji could very well be that socially inept. Sumomo though asked, "In that case, why didn't you just put stronger than a gym leader instead of calling out me?"

Still smirking Shinji replied, "more relatable."

Reiji smirked himself and said, "In that case, you won't mind having a rematch with Sumomo and showing her how neutral you really are with her."

Sumomo cheerfully agreed, "I'm up for it."

Reiji excitedly continued, "You could advertise it. Think of how many challengers you could get with all the attention from seeing a match between the two greatest trainers in Tobari City."

With that Shinji snapped, "She is not one of the greatest, Aniki. Only you are anywhere near my level. I don't even get why you wish to associate with that weakling." Shinji then turned away annoyed a little with himself but mainly with Sumomo.

"I want to prove to you that I'm not week."

Reiji scowled and asked, "Is your problem with Sumomo even anything to do with her supposed weakness, Shinji?"

Frustrated Shinji shouted, "Why do you care?"

"Because I love you. It's what brothers do." Reiji wanted to pull in for a hug but he knew that Shinji wouldn't like it, even if he wasn't aware why.

Shinji remained quiet, unable to say what he wanted to say and just stared at his older brother, attempting to quell his annoyance.

Sumomo then asked, "If I was week, would I really not be worthy of Reiji's friendship?" Shinji's fists started to shake knowing that he couldn't reply so Sumomo continued, "What right do you have to chose Reiji's friendships anyway? He's like a parent to you, not the other way round."

"You have no idea what Aniki is like to me." With that Shinji walked away but he turned round and said, "I'll stop the fliers though since it bothers him so much." It was like he was doing them a great favour when really he was just taking back something he never should have done.


End file.
